custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Flaze
Flaze Flaze is a member of a little-known species, known among those who have heard of his species for their violent tendencies and four arms. History Early History Little is known of Flaze's species other than they control a decent sized empire near Kerkanon. Flaze was a mere member of the species, and a champion in the arena 'games' which they hold in which two or more beings fight to the death. War with Conhara's race As Flaze's species enjoys expansion, their gaze soon fell upon the unnamed species which Conhara belongs to, possibly unnamed due to Flaze's species wiping out almost all record of their name. During it he was pulled out of the arena and became a soldier. After showing physical prowess and valor, he soon became a commander. He and a squad of men like him were able to deliver the final blow to Conhara's race by destroying their Capitol. Afterwards, Flaze went back to his home island to riches and fame. Kingship Although he became a great hero, it was obvious the powerful fighter could not handle power. He was chosen be a head leader in the government, but soon it became obvious he was too corrupt to lead the entire nation. He supported the idea of attacks on Kerkanon, even after the numbers of Flaze's species were down due to the prior war. Soon a rebellion including old leaders overthrew Flaze, and they banished him to the sea. Wanderings Flaze drifted along currents on his ship until they inevitably brought him to one of Commakand's nearby islands. Lekrave was around, and the two did battle. Though a powerful fighter, Flaze was defeated. Lekrave invited him to join, an invitation heartily accepted. Blood of Karzahni Flaze had the skills, so he was sent to Odina to become a member of the Dark Hunter in order to learn of anything that would conflict with the Blood's plans. Fortunately for both sides, nothing did. While there, Flaze recruited Rukam, who became Commakand's personal guard. Flaze gained a reputation for getting the job done and soon became a common pick for missions by The Shadowed One for missions, especially during the Makuta-Dark Hunter War, when Flaze had to assassinate one of the Makuta, a mission which succeeded, including the capture of the antidermis and delivery of it to The Shadowed One. Several other missions for both the Blood and Hunters were undertaken. When Conhara joined, the two tried to kill each other, and were stopped only by Lekrave's intervention. Spherus Magna Flaze moved with the rest of the Blood of Karzahni to Spherus Magna. After Commakand's death, he began to have a secondary job as a mercenary, working alongside Kavast, though his true loyalty is to the Blood. Abilities and Traits Flaze has two long arms which hold his weapon and shield, and two smaller ones that have great physical power. His two eyes have limited night vision, and he has small wings on his back which he cannot fly with, but can glide somewhat well with them, something which saved his life in a 'disagreement' with Airwatcher. His mind is cunning, but not best at leading outside of military purposes. He is rather greedy, and thirsts for power and revenge against those who banished him. He is loyal to Lekrave, unless it looks like no hope is left. Flaze has a firm hold on hope, so that is difficult to lose. Whenever he sets his mind to something, he always goes through with it until it appears hope is lost. Tools Flaze carries a Double-Bladed jagged sword, and a shield. He has a standard NTLRC from Conhara. Category:User:BloodofKarzahni1